This invention relates to a container that holds a bottle, provides thermal retention properties, better grip, and ease of use.
While wine drinkers have a myriad of options to maintain the temperature of their bottles while in use, they all have problems. Ice buckets make the bottles very slippery often causing users to drop the bottles, require new ice and cleaning for each use, as well as drip water over the users and the table when filling glasses. Stone and ceramic coolers are fragile, require space in a user's refrigerator or freezer prior to use, allow condensation to make bottles very slippery, and exhibit significant thermal loss. While beer drinkers have an even larger variety of vessels to hold their bottles, all of them are designed for the traditional 11.2 or 12 oz size. The craft beer boom and increased importation of premium European beers has created a larger market of 650 ml to 750 ml bottles that was almost non-existent a few years ago.
It would be helpful to have an inexpensive item that would securely accommodate a variety of bottle sizes while keeping the bottles and their liquids cool. Further, it would be advantageous if such a device could be used for promotions or advertising for various businesses.